Let it Go
by JadeVision
Summary: Bella, an abused young girl of sixteen has yet to see the real world after being locked inside a hellhole for as along as she can remember with her sister, Bianca. When they set off to the Cullen's home, they both expect it to be horrendous. Yet surprises on the plane ride and more at home wait to be revealed. This is a story of letting go of the past and embracing the future.
1. Prologue

LET IT GO 

Prologue

I couldn't describe how she felt. Hell, I couldn't describe how I felt!

"What do you want, Bella?!" She exclaims. I would've flinched away from her a few months ago, but now I remain stoic. "This is about you, how much ever you don't want it to be!"

I grab the nearest notebook and pen and start writing in my 'professional' handwriting.

_I know that, and even though I hate it, I am willing to try this. _

She reads it and sighs. "You are trying, Bella. It's just that, I can't help you if you aren't clear."

I write in the notebook again.

_I'm sorry I'm so difficult. _

"Please," she snorts. "I know someone who's even more."

I smile with her, because I know who she means. We sit in comfortable silence for a while. But it can't last forever. Her face turns back to worried when she asks me, "What do you want, Bella? It's okay to be selfish here."

I'm so confused, I just don't know anymore.

"That's alright," she says gently. "Let's go through this, step by step, okay?"

I nod, knowing it would happen anyways.

"Okay," she starts. "One, you come here all scared, and he welcomes you warmly. Two, he begins to get closer to you, by little things. Three, you resist him at first, but soon let him in. Four, you find out about the family 'problem'. Five, you understand, and give them your full support. Six, he tells you. Am I correct, Bells?" I nod, biting my lip. "So, what do you want, Bella?"

I think. He didn't flat out ignore me like his brother and sister, instead welcoming me quietly. He did so much. I wouldn't be me, wouldn't have come out of my shell if not for him. I was forever in his debt, and besides, deep down, I returned his feelings. I start to write again.

_I want to be normal. And him? I think I love him._


	2. The Approval of Charlie

Chapter 1- The Approval of Charlie

BELLA

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_~ How to Save a Life by The Fray_

"You can do this, Bella," Renee Dwyer smiles at me knowingly. "You're a strong one."

No, I'm not. But I didn't let that show. On the outside, I _was_ the strong one, I have to be. It was the only way to cover my weakness.

My defense was nothing much. Just silence. After all; would _you_ pursue after a person who always remained silent? I could talk alright, but I preferred the quiet.

I nod at Renee. "Will they know?" I ask her hoarsely. Renee is one of the two people I talk to.

Her eyes are worried. "That's your wish, my dear. But you shouldn't be speaking, Bella, your throat has to heal."

"Charlie encourages me to talk," I admit, trying to stifle my cough.

Renee looks absolutely livid. "How dare he," she fumes. "I'm going to talk to him the moment he gets here!"

"Talk to me about what?" The tall officer from the small town of Forks, Washington, appears in sight. "Hello, Bella."

I smile at him, warning him from my eyes that the talk with Renee _will_ go messy. While Renee understands everything from a person speaking, or writing, Charlie just has to stare at them. It used to intimidate me, but I stood it out. Now, I find it comforting.

"Charlie Swan! You _told_ Bella to _talk_?!" Renee screeches. "How _dare_ you!"

Charlie merely looks amused. "Sweetheart, I think you'll make Bells here deaf, the rate you're going."

He is right. I am curled up in a ball, my hands against my ears. I hate it when people speak above normal volume.

Renee abruptly stops, and faces me, a sorry look in her auburn eyes. "I apologize, Bella, sweetie. But your throat needs to heal and-"

"Ms. Dwyer? Mr. Swan? Ms. Swan? Follow me, please." A new voice says from the back door. I immediately lose my faint smile, and as I turn to look at Renee and Charlie, my eyes are filled with unshed tears. The time has come, after all.

Renee straightens up, her eyes full of hard acceptance. "You are?"

"Wilfred Dense. I am taking you to see Sir Peter and Lady Charlotte. You _are_ here for that, are you not?" Wilfred Dense quirks his eyebrow.

Renee doesn't blink. "Lead the way, _Mr. Dense_."

It seems like Mr. Dense is _actually_ dense. He keeps calling Peter and Charlotte 'Sir' and 'Ma'am'. What is this, the twenties?

"Ms. Swan is the girl, I presume?" Wilfred's annoying voice cuts through my thoughts.

"I'd rather you _not_ presume, Mr. Dense," Charlie says sharply. I shoot him a grateful smile. Bianca is at home, all alone, just like she wants to be.

It took her _months_ to even acknowledge Renee. She still hasn't greeted Charlie. She believes he is my father-for we share the last name-, but it is absurd.

"Quiet, now," Dense hushes us. I roll my eyes. As if we were talking.

Dense knocks on a dark mahogany door. "Sir Peter? Lady Charlotte? Are you busy, or do we have permission to enter?"

There is a tinkle of sound from inside. "Permission granted," a lady's voice reaches us.

Dense grins like a fool and opens the door. I gasp as I see the huge space inside, _filled_ with books. My hungry eyes take in the sight of these books, and the twisting spiral cords on the ground leading up to _them._ Peter and Charlotte Whitlock.

Peter is tall, with sandy blonde hair. Hard lines are etched in his face, but his light brown eyes hold nothing but warmth and kindness. He smiled widely when he sees us.

Charlotte looks like the exact opposite of him. She is much shorter than him, and has wide sienna eyes, which oddly compliment her heart-shaped face and her dark red hair, which she leaves swinging behind her. Whilst Peter smiles, she examines us carefully, as if making a decision.

The only similarity between them is their pale, pale skin-_yes_, paler than mine- and the streaks of red showing in their eyes. There is also an aura around Charlotte, as if she wants us to be closer to her. Sure enough, Renee, Charlie, and Dense flock around her, like sheep. A look of shock and confusion crosses her face when she realizes I am still standing near the doors.

She carefully arranges her face to be neutral. "Wilfred?" Her voice sounds like a higher piano note.

"Yes, Lady Charlotte?" Wilfred responds eagerly.

Her eyes soften as she gazes at him. "Please leave the room. My husband and I want to talk to these _lovely_," she glances at me, an unreadable look in her eyes, "people here alone."

Wilfred's face falls as he understands he shall have to leave. "Of course, My Lady. Just call me if you require something, aye?"

Charlotte nods. "Aye."

When the doors are heard softly closing, Charlotte speaks. "I have read your file," she addresses me. "And your sister's. First of all, I would like to apologize for your misfortunes."

I nod, looking down. I like her ability to be straight to the point, but be kind all the same.

"Second, yes, you _do_ have to go to another foster home, I am afraid it is necessary. Of course, Renee and Charlie are free to adopt you if you want them to," Charlotte suggested.

I glance at Renee and shake my head slowly. They both have a life. I can't let them give it up because of me. I find I can't look at Charlie. However close I am to Renee, I am even closer to Charlie. He is like a father to me, a second father.

Peter seems to notice my hesitation at looking at Charlie and intervenes. "Bella," he says softly. He has a bit of a southern accent. "We _have_ found a home for you and Bianca. I'm sure you'll be glad where."

I raise my eyebrows at him. I'm pretty sure whichever place he gives me-even if it is Dubai- I will not be happy.

Peter smiles kindly. "Forks, Washington."

Beside me, I hear Renee's sharp intake of breath, and Charlie's relived exhale. They both expected different things, then.

I grimace at Peter, and raise my hand, pretending to write something. Peter smiles and hands me a pen from the desk. Thankfully, Charlotte understands that I need a pen _and_ paper. I start writing, hating my messy scrawl.

_ You didn't have to go through this much trouble._

Charlotte's eyes turn warm, too, like her husband's. "Please, Bella. This _is_ our job, after all," she jokes.

I shake my head. I didn't mean it like that.

_No, I mean, you didn't have to go through the trouble of sending me close to Charlie. It must have been difficult._

Peter shook his head. "No, no. It was surprisingly easy. We chose our friends to take you in. They're exceptionally lovely, you know, one of a kind. We only hope you like your new home."

I bow my head in thanks, and begin writing again.

_I'm sure I will. May I request something, though?_

Charlotte smiles at me reassuringly. "Anything, Bella."

I clear my throat and speak lowly. "_Please_ don't tell them about our past."

The looks of astonishment quickly flee as they process what I said.

"Bella," Charlotte says slowly. She exchanged a worried look with her husband. "We can't _not_ tell them. If not the children, the parents will _have_ to know."

I frown as I pick the pen again.

_I understand. In that case, my request is to let as few people know my past as possible. I apologize if it is too hard; but I'm afraid my sister wouldn't be happy if everyone knew._

Peter inclines his head. "Of course, Bella. We will respect your wishes. Anything else?"

I shake my head.

Just as we are leaving, Peter stops us. "Bella, by any chance should you see Jasper, tell him I am grateful he allowed us to borrow his surname." I nod; inwardly surprised they _borrowed_ a surname.

"Wait," Charlie's gruff voice interrupts. "Do you mean Jasper _Cullen_?"

Peter looks taken aback. "Yes. You know them?"

Charlie snorts. "_Know_ them? I practically _live_ with them."

Peter smiles happily. "Well, Bella is going to live with them, too. They are her foster family." I see Charlie's happy beam and grab a napkin and pen.

_Thank you so much._

**A/N: **So? Should I continue? Review, please! :)


End file.
